


Digging up kisses

by Ghostlytoaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/M, Humanstuck, sorta highschoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlytoaster/pseuds/Ghostlytoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you are freaking the fuck out right now.  <br/>Aradia just called. She wants to meet up and wowfuck you are not ready for the shitstorm of awkward that will surely grace her presence if she hangs out with you. You style your hair like the sexy beast you're not and get ready to leave. Mituna teases you for seeming so nervous and you flick him on the ear after he suggests that you have feelings for Aradia. He doesn't talk after that. He knows not to fuck with you because you're the macho man you were always meant to be and you're confident enough to flick your brother with your parents in the same room and yES FUCK YES YOU ARE ON FIRE </p>
<p>Oh you forgot to put on your pants. </p>
<p>(In which Sollux meets up with Aradia in a forest and they try to dig something up and cute stuff happens lmao idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging up kisses

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are freaking the fuck out right now.   
Aradia just called. She wants to meet up and wowfuck you are not ready for the shitstorm of awkward that will surely grace her presence if she hangs out with you. You style your hair like the sexy beast you're not and get ready to leave. Mituna teases you for seeming so nervous and you flick him on the ear after he suggests that you have feelings for Aradia. He doesn't talk after that. He knows not to fuck with you because you're the macho man you were always meant to be and you're confident enough to flick your brother with your parents in the same room and yES FUCK YES YOU ARE ON FIRE 

Oh you forgot to put on your pants. 

You do that immediately and leave the house, running to the agreed upon meeting spot. It's a forest, which creeps you out a little because forests scare you but you suppose Aradia’s radiant glow will lead you to the path which you must take in order to claim thou booty. You wait for a few minutes and then you realise you're in the wrong spot- it takes you a minute to locate her. You casually stroll over to her. She looks to be digging or some shit so you just stand there. “Thup.” You greet her and you rue the day you got your lisp because Jesus fuck that is one awkward greeting.   
She turns to look at you and her face lights up. “Sollux! You actually decided to show up. I thought maybe it would take you longer, since this is a… Forest.”   
You blush, realising how determined you were to find her.   
“Yeah. I didn't wanna dithappoint you.”   
You half lie.   
But that's better than full on bluffing.   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah, AA, we both know exactly how dithappointed you would have been and who am I to make you feel tho shitty? It should be a crime to upthet a goddeth.”   
She laughs and slaps you on the arm jokingly. She blushes a little though. Score.   
“What? I'm only spilling the mad truthth here.”   
“Sollux please.” She was laughing.   
You raise an eyebrow in question. “Sollux pleathe what?”   
“Stop embarrassing me. Be both know I very much am a lowly mortal.”   
“If you're a mortal then I'm a- oW fuck AA what wath that for?”   
“Why do you think I called you over?” She sighed.   
“To make out and hug treeth?” You suggest only half sarcastically.   
She rolls her eyes and points to the ground. “I need your help getting this out of the ground.” 

“Oh.” You say, admittedly disappointed . “Alright let’th… Do thith.” You realise that you're probably a little late in telling her that you have the strength of a 3 year old baby.   
She grins. “Okay. You pull ooooon….” She takes your hand and puts it down on some rope that's half buried. “This. I'll dig.”   
You do your best and pretend that the rope is a child that you must save from a very fast river. Lmao nah you still suck at pulling. She looks so disappointed but oh well at least you tried.   
“Sollux, do you even lift?”   
“Y-naaaaah.”   
“That's what I thought. Do you need some help?”   
You're about to answer but you pull too hard and then accidentally let go and it sends you falling into the mud. You hide your embarrassment by quickly sliding your glasses back on but she just laughs and offers a hand. You're a sneaky bitch today and you decide to pull her down onto your lap. She looks more than surprised as you just smile and look into her eyes. Your eyes obviously meet and your smile drops, replaced by an expression of slight wonder and desire and love. Wow. Looks like Tuna was right. Fucking sneaky asshole. You just stay there,   
Looking   
Admiring 

And so does she 

She makes the first move. She breaks the eye contact and closes her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. You are forever grateful for her confidence because that's something that you don’t fucking have and if she hadn’t done that you would have just kept on staring. You go to meet her halfway and as your lips meet you feel a surge of love and passion fill your lungs to the point where you can't breathe and you have to break off the kiss just so you can calm down a little and take a deep breath in. Your heart is racing and you're breathing really fast and she sees. She sees how nervous you are. 

She doesn't give a shit, in the most wonderful way. 

She kisses you again, and you relax. You know it's okay now, okay to be scared. It's fine because she feels the same way and you can almost feel her blushing as you kiss. You can hear her heartbeat. Her heart, pounding against her ribcage. You slide an arm around her lower back and pull her towards you. She looks surprised but doesn't seem to actually mind so you don't let go and just keep kissing her, trying to remember to breathe in through your nose. By the end of it, you're both smiling and blushing like crazy, content with yourselves and telling really bad jokes and laughing as you try to break the ice after that wonderful fucking piece of happiness and joy and love. 

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are the happiest guy alive.


End file.
